Flight Suit
Flight Suit is a suit modification available to the Light Assault. It increases the maximum amount of fuel carried by the Skirmisher, Drifter and Icarus Jump Jets, and reduces the cooldown of the Ambusher Jump Jets. Flight Suit, in the case of the former three Jump Jets, will not reduce the time taken for fuel to recharge, resulting in a longer time taken for Jump Jet's fuel tanks to recharge from empty to full. Similarly, Flight Suit will not increase the flight time for Ambusher Jump Jets, instead only reducing the time taken for the ability to recharge. Tactics The Flight Suit should be employed to increase the Light Assault's up-time during combat. In exchange for having no defensive abilities, as its counterpart class Heavy Assault does, the Light Assault relies on vertical maneuverability and speed to flank opponents. Flight Suit allows the Light Assault to traverse greater distances and climb higher when used with normal Jump Jets, and to fly more often with disciplined fuel use. Flight Suit can find use when there are several buildings or other elevated platforms which can be used to drop down upon enemies. The increased fuel will allow you to more safely traverse long distances and drop down to take out enemy infantry, before returning to your perch. Thanks to the September 26, 2017 Update, Flight Suit now increases the capacity of your fuel tanks by a much more considerable amount, further decreasing the risk of running out of fuel before being able to escape combat. Flight Suit can be combined with a tier 5 Aerial Combatant to increase the power of the latter. Due to having a higher fuel capacity, the implant will restore more over-all flight time into your fuel tanks than it would were you to have another suit modification. Skirmisher Jump Jets Flight Suit further increases the ability for Skirmisher Jump Jets to perform as the jack-of-all-trades option. Having a larger fuel tank allows you to fly higher and further, allowing you to more closely match the performance of Drifter and Icarus Jump Jets in situations where they would prevail. Regardless of situation, Flight Suit can be a powerful aide to Skirmisher Jump Jets. Use your increased fuel to attack vehicles further from cover, at ranges where you would previously need Drifter Jump Jets. You can also climb higher buildings such as Tech Plants, surprising enemies by climbing heights expected of Icarus users, without the horizontal mobility penalty. Drifter Jump Jets Flight Suit does not open up any major new tactical uses. However, it increases your flight duration substantially, allowing you to stay airborne for up to an astounding 42 seconds when both ability and suit modification are max level. This will further increase the risk you pose to vehicles, and will increase the distance you can cover on a single tank by a significant amount. Icarus Jump Jets Due to the extremely fast recharge time as well as the low base fuel capacity of Icarus Jump Jets, Flight Suit can make a huge impact on gameplay whilst using them. Though the increased fuel capacity obviously allows you to fly higher on a single tank, it will more importantly allow you to fly the same height as before but without emptying your fuel tank, which incurs the lengthy cooldown penalty before the tank begins recharging again. As the Icarus Jump Jets could climb most buildings on a single fuel tank anyway, removing this penalty can greatly reduce your downtime between flanking attacks. Ambusher Jump Jets When combined with the Ambusher Jump Jets, you should aim to play more aggressive than normal, and use close-combat weaponry. Having a lowered cooldown reduces the danger you are left in after your jump, and allows you to more quickly leap from target to target. You will also be able to use your Jump Jets for traversing terrain normally with Flight Suit. You should seek to avoid using Flight Suit with Ambusher Jump Jets if Aerial Combatant is also in use. If you are using your Jump Jets aggressively, you should be able to ensure a kill. Aerial Combatant will instantly reset your Jump Jets, completely nullifying the benefit of the suit modification. Certifications "Integrated power cells increase Jump Jet maximum fuel capacity." History *September 7, 2016 Update **Flight Suit (Light Assault suit only) ***Increases the fuel capacity of jump jets by 10/13/16/20%. *September 26, 2017 Update **Fuel capacity per rank from 10/13/15/20 to 30/35/38/40%. **Reduces the cooldown time on Ambusher jump jets by 0.60/0.80/0.90/1 second. **Rank 3 cert cost from 150 to 200. **Rank 4 cert cost from 250 to 500. **Dev note: Previous benefits didn't influence the player's playstyle to a noticeable degree, leading to less desirability as a suit slot option. This buff makes the suit slot more competitive, and adds functionality for Ambusher Jump Jets. *July 25, 2019 Update **Cooldown reduction on Ambusher Jump Jets has been removed. **Now increases the regeneration rate of Ambusher Jump Jet fuel by 10/15/17.5/20%. Category:Light Assault Category:Suit Slot